Scorpius!
by J.T. Deuson
Summary: Scorpius is in his fifth year of Hogwarts and is suprised on his very first day. He has several flash backs of his earlier years at school
1. Chapter 1

__________

It was the first day of term and I'd arrived by myself from my new house upto the common room; I didn't bother with the feast. I was wondering when I'd see them. Then it happened.

I didn't know why she was walking towards me. I mean, she showed no real interest for five years, so why then? There she was; daughter of two of my father's nemeses, her red hair flowed as she moved. She was an angel, so why was she coming to see the devil.

Father said I should never even talk to any 'Potter or Weasley Scum.', mind you, father has said a lot of things, like 'If you're not in Slytherin, we'll disinherit you.'

_

* * *

_

I'd got a lot of stick when I got onto the train. Everyone saw me as a miniature version of my father, convicted Death eater Draco Malfoy. They jeered at me as I walked down the train; no one let me sit in their compartments except for one. Inside the compartment were Rose Weasley and Albus and James Potter. Rose was reading Hogwarts; A History; edited by Lee Jordan, whilst the boys were arguing about what house they were going to be in. Each of them nearly had a heart attack when I asked if I could join them. James mocked me.

"_What would your father say? Fraternising with the enemy."_

"_I don't care what that stuck up git says. I'm not like him." I retorted. Rose then said "Oh, let him sit down, if he tries anything there's three of us to one of him, and Victoire'll be here soon" _

_I have to say I didn't know whether to be grateful or insulted, but I let it pass. The train ride was quiet for me. I sat there observing rather than contributing. I let snide remarks about my family pass and bought nothing as the food trolley passed by._

* * *

She swayed towards me, somehow she brought all eyes on her. Albus, Hugo and James stood up protectively, wands drawn if anything should happen. I knew, though, that if she were to hex me, which is totally out of character, I would never fight back.

______________________________________

_

* * *

_

Then we got to the Great Hall and everyone lined up in front of a decrepit hat; their names being shouted out. Then they got to Malfoy. As I walked up people elbowed me and tried to trip me up, but I was always good at balancing.

_The hat landed on my head and started talking._

'_**So, you are the Malfoy's son. Slytherin is in your blood, but what's this? Your father projected strong feelings for Slytherin, you, however, seem to be against it. You are independent and brave. You want to prove yourself, yes? Then, GRYFFINDOR!'**_

_There was no applause, only silence. No one expected that a death eater's son would be in Gryffindor. Then the silence lifted. Excited whispers filled the room before a loud applause from the Gryffindor table_

* * *

Rose grabbed my arm and tugged me out of the common room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" she replied as we walked towards the seventh floor.

"Here we are" she said finally after walking around the corridor three times. There was a large door where there was only wall before and Rose pulled me into it. The room smelt of barbecue and singed paper as Rose brought me to a corner and threw her arms around me. She kissed me! Me, of all people.

________________________________________

_

* * *

_

It was the first Flying lesson; me and Albus had become quite close. Rose was with us, but I think she was just worried about her cousin. We said 'up' to our brooms and went off flying. It was the greatest feeling ever. Of course, father had given me flying lessons before I started Hogwarts, but he was strict and criticising; never allowing me to do anything but catch projectiles he through at me. He never knew it, but I always wanted to be a chaser. Me and Albus shot off, we were the only two who could handle the broom, other than Rose, who was happily sauntering along, still reading at twenty foot in the air. I have to say, I'd thought she was pretty on the train, but then, she was radiant. I only looked away because Albus was conjuring balls to throw at me. I caught the largest and threw it towards Albus' newly conjured hoop, ten metres away. I scored, of course, but everyone else was stunned. When I got down on the ground I received pats on the back and professor McGonagall asked if I wanted to join the Quidditch team.

_

* * *

_We stood there for five long minutes. Unmoving, wrapped in each others arms.

"Where are we?" I asked

""Room of requirement, mum and dad told me about it. I asked Professor Longbottom to show me how to use it. Now, we've got our own hide away."

"For what, exactly?"

"To do this." She kissed me again and again and again.

"I never realised you liked me, how long?"

"Since I saw you. I didn't think my dad would approve; he said to me that granddad Weasley would never forgive me for err… going out with a pure blood."

"Well then. He won't be disappointed, I'm only half-blood."

"Your mother is a muggle?"

"No, a Vampire" I wasn't sure how she would take this, but she always surprises me.

"Well. You can kiss me all you want, but one bite and I will Bat-Bogey-Hex you so bad you'll wish you were never born."

Laughing, I asked "How do you know the Bat-Bogey Hex?"

"Auntie Ginny's been teaching me. Slughorn said she had the best hex he'd ever seen." She replied in her Know-it-all voice.

_

* * *

_

Dermot Robinson was a seventh year and captain. He said that if we didn't win this year he would never become a professional. As it happened, two years before I started, it was the last year for a Gryffindor called Herbert Langley, now Chaser and Captain for the Holyhead Harpies. They had never lost a match and Langley had personally scored one thousand points for Gryffindor. Then when he left no one could fill his place. Everyone depended on him and his replacement was a blithering idiot. Last year they lost by a record amount of seven hundred fifty to ten against Slytherin. When I joined, everyone was convinced I would win us the cup. Training was abysmal; I had scored every goal, but no one else was pulling their weight. The beaters, Cook and Garden, were to busy messing about hitting each other to even hit the Bludger. They actually laughed when one hit Dermot's arm. I was FURIOUS. How dare they laugh at a team mate? After making sure Dermot was fine, I used Levicorpus on the two of them at once. Then, slowly lowering them, I whizzed past them, laughing at their scared faces.

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, MALFOY?**" Howard Thompson, the only player who actually did anything useful (He was Keeper) yelled at me.

"**I felt that they should feel how the Captain felt when he was falling, due to their idiocy.**

" I shouldn't have had to defend myself. Those idiots put the captain's life in danger and they didn't get yelled at.

_

* * *

_

I was awake all night thinking about my day. How Rose kissed me and walked with me hand in hand. How she introduced me to her friends, who giggled a hell of a lot. It was one of the things I was amazed at; for the smartest, prettiest girl in the world seemed to be friends with girls who actually said LOL. As far as I could tell, it meant Laugh Out Loud. They actually said it, instead of laughing. Muggle-borns always interested me. My dad calls them Mudbloods but I think he's a git. He's a racist bigot and I wish I'd never been his son.

_______________________________________

* * *

_

_"**GRYFFINDOR! You are a disgrace to this family! Don't even bother unpacking when we get home, because no son of mine is a Gryffindor. You're not living under my roof as long as** **you are a Gryffindor" **_

_"**Good. I'll live with the Potters for a while. Then I'll find my own damn house. I might even live with the Weasleys for a while too. I mean, they're more of a family to me than you've ever been. And you, mother, why don't you stand up for me? Your son, your only son…"**_

_"**I'm pregnant and this son won't be a disappointment. Fraternising with mudblood spawn and blood traitors. This son will be like Draco, here. Brave and pure. Not scum like you."**_

_I ran off just in time to speak to Harry and Ginny Potter._

_"**Mr. Potter?"**_

_"**You're Draco's son, aren't you? My son's been talking about you all year. Is there anything I could do for you?"**_

_"**Well." **I started crying. I don't know why. I'd never cried before in my life. **"My mother and father have disinherited me. I…I've got nowhere to go. Could I…stay with you please? Only for a while, I swear!"**_

_"**I knew Draco was evil, but this… Of course you can stay with us. Ginny, we've got company. Albus, you'll want to see too."**_

* * *

"Maybe, if your parents are Ok with it, you could come to mine during the Holidays? I've been meaning to invite you and the boys around for a year now, but maybe it could be just us two?"

"I'll ask, but, I think we should invite the boys too. Else mum and dad will be suspicious."

"Ok, I'll ask Al, Hugo and James, could you write to your parents? Tonight, if possible, please." She accepted and I kissed her goodnight for the very first time in a long succession of goodnight kisses.

________________________________________

* * *

**One shot for now, but if people review it, I might make it into a series. Hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

First of a two-parter. So much for a one shot, I hope you enjoy it, and I know its been a while.

* * *

"They said yes, they said yes!" She ran at me and hugged me hard, so hard it nearly cracked a rib. I always found it unfair that she could run up into my room whenever she felt like it, whereas I got screamed at by a load of girls if I tried to see her. Luckily I had only just got dressed before she burst in the room and fortunately I was alone, because, other than Albus, my room mates were too nervous to even speak to a girl.

"That's brilliant, Rose. Albus and James said yes, but Hugo said that he'd talk to you about it."

"Yeah, he saw me on his way down the stairs. I've persuaded him to come, because he knows that, if I'm not in the house, he won't be able to understand what mum says most of the time." We laughed for a couple of minutes until my stomach growled.

"_**Now, Scorpius, I have managed to find some new apartments that are being built. They will be ready in two years and I have made sure that you will own one. I have also had a word with Minister Shacklebolt and he has made you a bank account with roughly five thousand Galleons from your parents' vault. Here is your key, and, a word of advice, even though it's tempting don't spend too much money and always leave some in the account. Always."**_

"_**Thank you Mr. Potter. I can never thank you enough. You have done so much for me, too much for me."**_

"_**Don't be silly Scorpius. You're family now and we're a big family, yes? But we all care for each other and do whatever it takes to help each other."**_

All though the morning started beautifully (despite being a bit painful), as the day progressed I wished that it had never happened. Defence against the Dark arts was as good as cancelled when Professor Vane told us that we would only be watching her and Professor Longbottom duel and taking notes on the wand work. Even though they're very good friends, Professor Vane is rather competitive. She sent hex after hex at Professor Longbottom, while he deflected each one away nonchalantly. Vane was amazingly annoyed and sent the hiccoughing curse at Longbottom; a curse that it almost unblockable. If it was any other teacher, even Vane, I would have found it hysterical, but I had great respect for Longbottom. He was brave and loyal and had the true qualities of a Gryffindor, in fact, other than the Potters and the Weasleys, I respected no one more.

"Solusio parar!" I yelled and the hiccoughing stopped. Vane apologised to the class and everyone was given an essay on 'when to stop when duelling friends and family' as well as to research ways in which to block the hiccoughing curse.

Then, Potions with the Slytherins. Every one of them jeered at me, every lesson was the same; I get laughed at by Slytherins, who are the sons and daughters of my father's friends. I beat them in every test, and they call me swot, I don't beat them in every test, and they call me idiot. The only thing was I knew stuff about each one of their families. Stuff that would make every one look differently at them.

"_**Rose and Hugo are coming tomorrow so get some sleep dears." **__Ginny said as she made sure we were in bed. As soon as she closed the door Albus cast the Muffliato charm and we talked._

"_**Rose is coming? That's really good; I'll have my two best friends"**_

"_**Yeah, and you'll see Hugo. Him and Lily will be at Hogwarts next year."**_

"_**What's he like?"**_

"_**Like a male Lily, really, but he knows a helluva lot of stuff. Uncle Ron taught him how to be an amazing Keeper and Aunt 'Mione taught him all the wand work she knows."**_

"_**Blimey. Bet they can't do Bat-Bogey hexes as well as you, James and Lily, though."**_

"_**Well, Mum has only taught it to Lily, so far. She says Dad can teach us more appropriate defensive spells."**_

"_**What like?"**_

"_**Expelliarmus, mainly. Protego too. He once sent two death eaters flying with Protego when they attacked Auntie Sally."**_

The end of term seemed like an eternity away. Even though there wasn't a subject I didn't enjoy, there were still the OWLs to revise for. Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration all gave two essays a week for the next lesson and on top of that Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts wanted us to practice different spells. The best time of the year was Christmas. Me, Rose, Hugo, Albus, Lily and James had all stayed at Hogwarts and, despite excruciating studying, Christmas day was for family and friends. We got up and brought all of our presents to the common room so we could each see our presents together.

"What've you got from Mum?" Rose asked

"Sweets, and a jumper from grandma" Hugo replied. "You?"

"Same, what did you four get from our mum?"

"Sweet's mainly, and jumpers from grandma"

"I've got a, I don't actually know what I've got."

Scorpius was examining a small, golden triangle with small writing on it. A card fell out and it read;

_Merry Christmas Scorpius,_

_We saw this and were reminded of you. You are the only person I think can benefit from this without any adverse effects. It is a Prism of Pantalles. It will open any door without alerting the ministry of underage magic. Also if you teach it to, it will use any spell without alerting the ministry._

_ We know your plan and none of us will hinder you._

_ Ron and Hermione Weasley_

_ Harry and Ginny Potter_

_PS. Don't do anything without letting our children know, OK?_

"Scorp, look what dad gave me!" Albus held up the marauder's map and the invisibility cloak.

_Lily and James got me and Hugo up at dawn so we could get ready for the arrivals. Although they were coming at midday, we had to prepare. Mrs. Potter was mad at us for sleeping in, despite the time being five AM. We wolfed our breakfasts down and got to work. We lived in a rather large house; six bedrooms, two bathrooms, a massive kitchen, the living room, the dining room and a rec. room. That was the room in which we were taught spells and hexes. So far, we had learnt Expelliarmus, Protego, Diffindo and Expecto Patronus. Mine was a golden eagle, Albus' was a stag, like his father, Lily's was a horse, like her mother's and James' was a hyena._

_We had to tidy every single speck of dust. Mr Potter came up to me and said_

"_**My wife is very house-proud, just like her mother. If you want to stay on her good side, which James often doesn't, then don't ask her what needs doing, just look busy. If she asks you to do something, drop everything and do it. I know this sounds weird but she sees you as our third son, so she won't feel guilty for Bat-bogey-hexing you if you annoy her."**_

_It was just before twelve and the house was so clean it felt uncomfortable. The surfaces gleamed so brightly it was blinding._

"Albus, you know what to do. Lily, Hugo and James are waiting in the common room, and they'll give the all clear. You, me and Rose are going under this" Scorpius held up the cloak. "So, are you two still sure you want to be part of this? Because, I'll understand if you don't. I'm Ok if I get expelled; I've got my own house, my own income. I'm set, but you two still have a good future ahead of-"

"Shut up, Scorp." Albus said.

"Yeah. Honestly, Scorpius. You think we're going to standby and watch you throw your life away for _them_. We're going along to make sure you don't do anything stupid" Rose pecked him on the cheek and continued. "Albus and I promised our dads that we would protect you from everything, even yourself."

"Yeah, our dads are Aurors and they'd like nothing better than to catch _their_ parents. I mean, we all know that your father was a, well a-"

"Git, it's alright to say it. The only things I feel for him are loathing, disgust and embarrassment. You're my family"

"Yeah, well he was a git and a death eater, him and his friends nearly killed our parents. Yet you, you are a Gryffindor. Brave and bold. You're ready to defend the honour of the people who died twenty four years ago, even if it means you get expelled."

"_**Ron, Hermione. So glad you could make it. Come in, come in" **__beckoned Mr Potter __**"And there you are Rose. Hello Hugo, how have you two been?"**_

"_**Fine thanks, uncle Harry. How are you" Rose replied elegantly.**_

"_**I'm fine thanks Rose, James, Albus, Lily and Scorpius are over there." **__Mr Potter pointed to the living room__in which we were sat around, waiting._

"_**Hello everyone" **__Rose said as she walked in._

_Everyone rushed to hug her and Hugo, while I just sat. Although I was happy, more than happy, even, I could not help but feel a sense of injustice. Something was wrong, maybe it was the look on Mr and Mrs Weasley's faces as they walked in, but I could tell something was wrong and I needed to know what it was._


	3. I'm Sorry

I'm so sorry to say this, but you may have guessed already, I am no longer writing this story. It came from me when I was in a happy place. I'm no longer there. I am currently working on a darker, more truthful story, which I can relate to. Again I am extremely sorry.

JT


	4. I'm so sorry

Please check out 'Glue' and 'Scorpius Malfoy' and review.

As soon as I'm in the right place I will continue with 'After the War' and 'Scorpius' but as it is, I'm just not happy at the moment.

So please R&R and please don;t give up on me.

Lots of love

JT


End file.
